


Shadows in the Past

by Warpony



Series: Feral Echoes [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ba-Ram-Ewe, Blumentrio, Found Family, Gen, Luxon Beacon, M/M, Old Friends, Real Family Sticks Together, Recognizing the Enemy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpony/pseuds/Warpony
Summary: Old friends in the life of one man are monsters in the life of others...
Relationships: Verin Thelyss/Original Character(s)
Series: Feral Echoes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711534
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Shadows in the Past

Brunnera had never stuck closer to Caleb than he did in Rexxentrum. The firbolg fighter didn’t trust the city, and if he was brutally honest he didn’t really trust the Empire at all much these days.

Though if anything the Dynasty had proven untrustworthy in return. The attack on the city was proof of that. Brunnera and Verin had been in Rosohna for nearly a week or so after months of being at the Umbra Gates and the front lines at the Ashguard Garrison. They’d been declared champions and war heroes and keystones to the war effort. Verin specifically had been included in a slew of war conferences, meeting and planning sessions that he had relayed to Brunnera in detail. 

Never once was an assault on Rexxentrum mentioned or planned. And if the scale of the attack was anything to go by it was not something that had been pulled off without some kind of planning or at the very least intelligence on the city. There seemed to be no goal at all to attacking Rexxentrum.

The city in chaos, the heavy ringing of echoing bells, Crownsguard and civilians dashing around in panic. It had been chaos. Not the harsh but orderly in its own way battlefields of open warfare. Brunnera had never nor never would have the taste for domestic terrorism. The fighter knew Quana Kryn despised the practice herself, he’d heard it from her lips. For the Kryn military to be here, attacking within the city something dire must had happened in the spare few days that Brunnera had been discharged to the Nein.

Fear rose like hard bile in his throat that Verin very well could be somewhere within Rexxentrum at that very moment. Brunnera had to shove it away. There was little he could do then. They needed to get to the Chantry. To Obann and the Laughing Hand and Inevitable End… and to Yasha.

They’d been lucky. Racing through the streets of Rexxentrum to the Chantry of the Dawn when a purple worm and its riders burst through the earth and reared in front of them, cutting down a trio of Crownsguard far too easily. Fjord’s quick thinking and display of the Bright Queen’s symbol had given Brunnera a moment to rush forwards and bark in Undercommon to the three Kryn Aurora Watch soldiers before they could second guess Fjord’s words.

The three knights snapped their attention to him, doubly startled. Brunnera rumbled another few guttural words in Undercommon, taking a few careful steps to stand protectively between the Nein and the three soldiers. After a moment their leader gave a sharp nod, whistled and called off the purple worm before they mounted up and disappeared back below the earth. Brunnera had stayed in place for just a moment longer before turning and urging the Nein back into a run towards the Chantry. Moments later while they waited for Jester to paint their entry into the Chantry Beau had demanded to know what Brunnera had said to the Kryn soldiers to send them off. Brunnera had no other way to explain it than a ‘password’ the knights used to prove each other’s position and truth. A law of war.

Brunnera had half expected it not to work. They hardly were following the laws of war attacking the city this way. But he couldn’t think too deeply on it now. They had work yet to be done. It was as long a fight as Brunnera sensed it would be. Watching the Nein go down then come back up, hacking their way through corrupted priests and a sea of devils.

The fighter felt something loosen in his chest when Caduceus’ spell took, Obann’s hold broke and the Chantry shuddered and shattered in a symphony of lightning and thunder and Yasha's roar of grief and relief. Brunnera barely had time to brush a hand over his shield-sister’s shoulder before they were back in the fray and charging down through the Chantry to the Shackle hidden below.

He certainly hadn’t expected the Caedogeist to be the one to make the last strike on the Punished. It disturbed him a bit that she was free to roam and do the work of the Spider Queen. Brunnera knew how the Spider Queen despised the Kryn drow for escaping her. It was no small thing to think that her favorite assassin was now free for the first time since the Calamity to carry out her work and orders. The fighter only hoped the Caedogeist reveled in her freedom enough not to be too quick to return to a life of orders and assignments.

Brunnera couldn’t think too heavily on it now. He was exhausted, limbs shaking. He ached, his face had felt as if it was on fire and he felt a bit weak, still reeling from his encounter with the Volstrucker barely a week ago. Caleb, Jester and Beau all a little wobbly on their feet after being revived. Beau for the second time in the span of only a few hours.

Yasha was doing a fair job of hovering over the monk. The fighter made his place next to Caleb in turn, keeping close to the wizard and doing his best to shield him as they waded through the sea of Colbat Soul monks and Empire soldiers. It was easy enough to divert attention from the fire mage. Marshal Ishmara and a few other Empire officers kept sending glances his way. The way one did when they were trying to place a face they only partially remembered.

Brunnera could only assume where they may have met him before.

Everything Caleb did as they bid thanks and good bye to Pumat Sol and were escorted into the Empire throne room suggested the wizard wanted to make himself as small as possible and hide. More than once Brunnera saw his eyes dart around as if looking for an escape. Not even the promises from the Nein to keep him safe and never leave him behind didn’t seem to soothe the wizard, who was too far gone to even summon Frumpkin to comfort himself.

They’d kept carefully closed ranks around Caleb, tucking him out of sight the best they were able. Brunnera kept quiet, letting Cauduceus, Beau and Fjord work their magic. All of the fighter’s attention was focused on Trent Ikithon, face impassive and emotionless while within he debated what it would take to get across the room to rip the man’s throat out and leave him on the floor a gutted animal.

He barely registered that they had managed to broker the chance for peace by the ' _command_ ' of King Dwendal. Brunnera certainly didn’t like how the monarch had threatened them with punishment if they failed; he’d actually felt his muzzle crinkle in a half snarl. It wasn’t as if Dwendal had been doing much better in the way of arranging a treaty.

Brunnera was truly starting to long for the Wastes of Xhorhas again. The only pleasantness the whole affair had to offer what meeting Allura Vysoren in person. The fighter was fond of Allura; she’d been a link to the Nein, to his family, when there had been no other way. And here she was again, putting herself in danger to help broker a peace on a continent not her own. Had they been in the Bright Queen’s court Brunnera wouldn’t have hesitated to wrap the arcanist up in a hug. The Empire was far too unfamiliar and dangerous territory to show that kind of emotion or connection. He settled for setting his massive hands on her shoulders and rumbling his thanks to her.

The moment of happiness was lost as Allura rushed away only to be replaced by the Martinet Ludinus and then Ikithon close behind. Brunnera made sure to move so he stood with Beau between Ikithon and Caleb, the rest of the Nein circled protectively around him. Brunnera snarled in the Assembly member’s face, lips curled to show his teeth boldly as Ikithon and the Martinet passed on their way.

He was pleased to hear that he wasn’t the only one among their party that would have gladly butchered Ikithon if and when Caleb gave the word.

The fighter stayed in Caleb and Nott’s room that night. Curling up in an exhausted heap by the window, sleeping restlessly and rousing tired but whole the next morning, they could see he was exhausted but the fighter refused to be left behind and went with them to the Martinet. He was glad he had gone when they made way into the Vergesson Sanatorium. He could almost feel Caleb shaking next to him; pick up the soft muttering in Zemni.

Brunnera didn’t like the waiting room, pacing around it like an animal, a low rumbling deep in his chest. His growl growing when Caleb tells them this was the place he’d been locked away for eleven years. Brunnera made a point to upset and turn over every bit of unused furniture and décor that wasn’t nailed down as he paced, only falling back in line to stay close to Caleb. He didn’t touch the wizard but his tail swayed and coiled around Caleb’s back and side protectively.

It wasn’t the Beacon that drew his attention in the room. It was one of the uniformed individuals flanking it. One of the _Volstrucker_. Brunnera recognized him instantly and by the way the human locked eyes with him there was no question that the Volstrucker recognized him, too. Brunnera stood to his full height, staying dutifully at Caleb’s side as he and Beau inspected the Beacon, but his eyes never left the Volstrucker.

“… Wulf.”

Brunnera’s ear flicked towards Caleb at the wizard’s soft voice. For the first time the Volstrucker ‘Wulf’ looked away from the fighter and his eyes fell on Caleb.

“… It is good to see you.” Caleb said carefully, his eyes skipping around in that way that made it clear he was trying to both make eye contact and avoid it at the same time.

“You too, Bren. You look good… can’t say much for the company you keep.” The Volstrucker’s eyes snapped back to Brunnera. “Careful you don’t get fleas from that Xhorhassian dog.”

Brunnera snorted, a low rumble thrumming in the firbolg’s throat, a bit of electricity flared and crackled across _Thutvli_ that had been carved loosely into a makeshift bracelet on his free wrist. Caleb started, looking nervously up towards the fighter then back to the Volstrucker.

“Eodwulf? What…”

“You left me alive on that battlefield.” Eodwulf tilted his chin up slightly.

“Not a mistake… I would make again…” Brunnera rumbled softly, taking a single step forwards but stopping when he felt Caleb grab his arm. The fighter could feel the slight tremble in his hand.

Eodwulf’s voice dropped lowly, “Consider my debt paid that you walk out of here.”

Caleb tugged once on Brunnera’s arm. “We’re going, Wulf.”

The fighter backed a few steps towards the door before reluctantly turning to follow the Martinet with the rest of the Nein. His tail catching the leg of a chair and flipping it over as they passed through the waiting room and back out of the Sanitorium. Just for good measure. 

Brunnera and Caleb stay silent until the Martinet turns them all loose and they start to weave their way through the city. Brunnera stayed hovering at Caleb’s side. He doesn't have to wait long as they slowly drop back until they were as alone as they could be expected among the Nein. 

"Tell me... _bitte_?" Caleb prompted quietly. 

The fighter rumbled, hands lifting and he started to draw symbols and designs of the Nein sign they had created to relay the story. 

_In Ashguard we had skirmishes often, between large campaigns. One of the worst ones was led by a group of Volstrucker. They were ruthless and merciless. They seemed to revel in the pain they made.That one... Eodwulf... he was among them... It was a hard push to break their line and put them down. I believe in mercy and I didn't kill him outright. I feel it was a mistake-_

" _Nein, mein freund._ To spare life is a far better. Even the lives of your enemies." Caleb shook his head but he seemed distracted. 

The firbolg rumbled softly, turning that thought over a few times. _Your turn._

Caleb's lips twitched slightly. "A... very old friend... one I once believed I could not live without. One of two."

 _Do you miss him?_ Brunnera signed, ears perked forwards. 

"I... miss the man he once was." The fire mage admitted hollowly. 

_The other was Astrid? From the letter?_ The fighter asked, his signs softened a bit. 

"... _Ja._ "

_Are you going to try and find her?_

Caleb was silent for a moment longer. Brunnera hummed a little. 

"Don't... go without me..." 

"Brunnera-" The wizard sighed. 

"No, Caleb... the past... tricks us... makes... makes us blind... I won't stop you... but don't go... alone... Please..." The fighter ducked his head to look Caleb in the eye.

The wizard met his eye briefly before looking away. He gave a silent nod. 

Brunnera chuffed softly. "I am... ready to go home..."

" _Ich auch._ " Caleb agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much more I wanted to cover through this arc but it would have felt like irratic time stamps just thrown everywhere.
> 
> Hopefully it read fluidly. 
> 
> I feel bad for Edowulf but I feel worse for the boy Wulf used to be and Caleb used to know. 
> 
> And yes. Brunnera 'Ba-Ram-Ewe'ed some Kryn soldiers. XD. 
> 
> AND HE'S GONNA GET THAT ALLURA HUG ONE DAY. Probably when the opportunity will most surprise Kima cause fucking why not.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
